


Rude Awakening

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius wakes Remus up to wish him Happy Birthday





	Rude Awakening

Sirius nudged Remus. “Moony. Wake up.”  
“Leave me alone Padfoot.”  
“Please wake up! I have something I want to tell you,” Sirius told him pouting.  
“Tell me when it’s light outside and a descent hour,” Remus told him wishing he had ear plugs. Sirius huffed before grinning an evil grin. Remus gasped as he felt Sirius’s lips and mouth around his anatomy.  
“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME,” Remus yelled slightly annoyed. That annoyance turned into happiness within seconds. Sirius smiled.  
“Problem Moony?”  
“Shut up and finish what you started,” Remus told him sighing.  
“Happy Birthday,” Sirius said after he finished.  
Remus groaned. “Thanks Pads. And that really couldn’t wait till morning?”  
“No. It’s midnight and I wanted to help get your birthday started with a bang. I think that was close enough,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss. “I’m sorry if I made you upset.”  
Remus put an arm around him. “I suppose it isn’t horrible to be woken up from a good dream by the love of your life who wants to wish you a happy birthday.”  
“Oh and that’s only the beginning of what I have planned for you today,” Sirius said mysteriously. “But you’ll have to wait for light and a descent hour.”  
Remus smiled and pulled Sirius close to him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too old man!”  
“I’m not old,” Remus told him huffing. “At least compared to you. You’re a year older than me.”  
Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus on the forehead. “Get some rest because you’ll need it for the fun day that I have planned for you today.”

**Author's Note:**

> from my old tumblr


End file.
